100% Completion in GTA V
In order to achieve 100% Completion in ''Grand Theft Auto V ''the player must complete 69 storyline missions, 20 strangers and freaks missions, 14 random events, 42 hobbies and pastimes and 16 miscellaneous tasks. Achieving 100% completion Missions *Complete all the 69 main storyline missions. To see a full list of the missions in GTA V, click here. ** This includes completion of all Lester's Assassination missions which can be completed after the story finale. Other tasks *Complete 14 out of 57/60(For returning players on the enhanced version) Random Events. *Complete Franklin's Strangers and Freaks missions. The following is a list of the required Strangers and Freaks missions that count towards 100% completion: **"Grass Roots - Franklin" **"Grass Roots - The Pickup" **"Grass Roots - The Drag" **"Grass Roots - The Smoke-In" **Paparazzo **Paparazzo - The Sex Tape **Paparazzo - The Partnership **Paparazzo - The Meltdown **Paparazzo - The Highness **Paparazzo - Reality Check **Risk Assessment **Liquidity Risk **Targeted Risk **Uncalculated Risk (Unlocked after completing all parachute challenges) **A Starlet in Vinewood (Unlocked after collecting all 50 Letter Scraps) **Hao Street Races **Exercising Demons **Far Out **The Final Frontier (Unlocked after Far Out has been completed and collecting all 50 Spaceship Parts) **Pulling Favors **Pulling Another Favor **Pulling Favors Again **Still Pulling Favors **Pulling One Last Favor *Complete 42 of 59 Hobbies and Pastimes. The following is a list of the hobbies and pastimes that count towards 100% completion: **Shooting Range: Handguns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Submachine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Assault Rifles (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Shotguns (bronze medal of better) **Shooting Range: Light Machine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Heavy (bronze medal or better) **Play 9 holes of Golf and finish even or below par (the player does not need to win the match) **Win at Tennis (1 game is enough, it doesn't need to be a full set or match) **Win at Darts **Complete all three Triathlons (third place or better) **Complete all five Street Races (third place or better) **Complete all six Off-road Races (third place or better) **Complete all four Sea Races (third place or better) **Complete all twelve Flight School lessons (bronze medal or better) **Complete all Base Jumps **Complete all Heli Jumps **Get a private dance at the Strip Club *Complete 16 miscellaneous tasks. The following is a list of 16 miscellaneous missions that count towards 100% completion: **Purchase any 5 Properties **Purchase a vehicle from a website **Collect all 50 Spaceship Parts **Collect all 50 Letter Scraps **Walk and play fetch with Chop **Complete a Booty Call **Receive a Prostitute's service **Hold Up a Store **Complete 25 Under the Bridge challenges **Complete 8 Knife Flights **Complete 25 Stunt Jumps **Visit the Cinema **Friend Activities: ***Visit a Bar ***Watch a movie at the cinema ***Visit the Strip Club ***Play Darts 100 checklist ps4.png|PS4 Completion checklist at the start of the game. Seen in the Rockstar Games Social Club. 100 checklist ps3.png|PS3 100% Completion. Seen in Rockstar Games Social Club 10039321234234.jpg|Xbox 360 100% Completion. As seen in-game start menu. Rewards *The "Career Criminal" achievement/trophy. *UFOs will also appear at the top of Mount Chiliad and above Fort Zancudo and Sandy Shores. *An orange T-Shirt that says 100% on it, under T-Shirts in Franklin's wardrobe. *The Strangers and Freaks mission, The Last One is unlocked for Franklin. *Needed for Peyote of Sasquatch. Note that not all of these rewards instantly appear. It may be necessary to play for some time before the UFOs appear and the trigger point for "The Last One" becomes available. This is the first GTA game in which no weapon or vehicle-related award is given for 100% completion. Non-required tasks Below is a list of things which can be done but will not count for the 100% completion but can contribute to other achievements. *Get Gold on all storymode missions and Strangers and Freaks. *Complete all 57 Random Events. *Complete Michael and Trevor's Strangers and Freaks missions. *Complete all 5 Stunt Plane Time Trials. *Complete all 5 Arms Trafficking Air. *Complete all 5 Arms Trafficking Ground. *Complete all 50 Under the Bridge stunts. *Complete all 15 Knife Flights stunts. *Complete all 15 Hunting challenges. *Complete all 50 Stunt jumps. *Collect the Epsilon Tract Collectables *Collect the Submarine Parts Collectables *Collect the Nuclear Waste Collectables *Get gold on all the Shooting Range tasks. *Unlock all of the Golf challengers. * Defeat all tennis and golf opponents. * Win on all 8 tennis courts throughout the city. *Get all the Booty Call numbers. *Complete the Triathlon and other races in first place. *Complete Flight School with a gold medal. *Purchase all of the Properties. (Can be done using the BAWSAQ market) *Purchase Stocks (From Bawsaq or LCN-Exchange) *Complete all the Property Management missions (including the Private Taxi Fares). *Hold up all of the stores in San Andreas. *Watch all three movies. (Meltdown, The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain and Capolavoro). * Watch all television programs. *Complete Franklin's Children of the Mountain tests and receive the T-shirt. *Meet all special street characters (i.e. Impotent Rage cosplayer, the Vinewood Zombie actor, etc.) *Deliver 4 people to the Altruist Cult *Go scuba diving. * Perform yoga. * Ride the Aerial Tramway. * Use a Car Wash. * Use all of the fairground rides at the Del Perro Pier. * Attend all of Michael's therapy sessions. * Purchase all weapons and modifications. * Purchase all vehicle modifications. * Purchase all clothing, haircuts and tattoos. * Explore all of Los Santos and Blaine County. * Find and collect all 27 Peyote Plants (available on the enhanced version only). * Solve the Murder Mystery (available only to returning players on the enhanced version). * Photograph all 50 Monkey Mosaics (available only to returning players on the enhanced version). * Complete all 20 Wildlife Photography Challenges (available only to returning players on the enhanced version). * Complete all 5 Stock Car Races (available only to returning players on the enhanced version). de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (V) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto V Category:100% Category:GTA V